


Soulmates

by FemBlooBerry1111



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: F/M, im just doing this because my sister and also my girlfriend said to, please dont hatttee mee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemBlooBerry1111/pseuds/FemBlooBerry1111
Summary: Based on that one Tumblr postIn a universe where you are born with a timer on your wrist, counting down the years, months, days, hours, minutes, and seconds until you meet your soulmateThe characters are human versions of Underfell Sans, and a Female Underswap Sans.Their personalities are how me and my girlfriend portray them so shrrrugg





	1. In the beginning

Friday  
Berry looked at the small green timer on her wrist, a huge smile on her face. She had seated herself in the food court, eating a pretzel quietly.   
Ten seconds…   
Berry stood up slowly, looking around nervously.   
Five…   
Four.   
Three. Two.. 

One.   
A man bumped into her and looked up from his wrist. They stared at each other as both of their timers fell off and clinked on the tile.   
“H-Hey… I guess we're.. um…“  
The man smiled and shook her hand. “Edgy. And… you are?“  
“Im Berry. It's nice to finally meet you…“  
Her day ended with taking Edgy to her home to meet her parents. They talked for hours in her room, whispering secrets and sharing jokes.   
His favorite color was blue, like her eyes he said. She said she loved purple. He said he loved chocolate and she shared some of her stash. He teased her with soft kisses on the cheeks that made her giggle and squirm away. Edgy asked Berry why she had gone to the mall. She responded to him that it just felt right.   
Their first kiss was quick and sweet, shared on the front porch as Edgy left to go back home. Berry watched his car disappear when it turned off the street, and went inside. She sat on her bed and squealed into her pillow, burying her face in it and giggling as the warm feeling in her gut took over her whole body.   
Edgy got home and parked in the driveway, rubbing the head of his cat on the way in. He sat on the couch and ran his hand through his hair, grinning and looking over to the door.


	2. Hello Family, I'm dating your daughter

Saturday   
The next day he drove to her house and knocked on the door quietly, a million different thoughts in his head. Was he there too early? He hoped not. Berry answered quickly, still in her pajamas with a waffle in her mouth.   
Edgy made a soft snrk sound before laughing, tearing a piece off the waffle, and sticking it in his mouth. “Morning sweetheart.“   
Berry blushed and giggled a little, taking his hand and leading him inside. Her parents greeted Edgy and handed him a waffle as Berry dragged him off to her room. She shut the door quietly, and soon enough they had started talking again. By dinnertime they had curled up together and had started playing video games and snacking. Berry was sitting in his lap and snuggling as they played.


	3. Warmer Kisses

Sunday  
He braided her hair, weaving purple string into the shiny white locks. They had a tickle war, and since he wasn’t ticklish, he won. He tickled Berry until she screeched for mercy. He leaned down and kissed her softly.   
It got a bit heated, she had been breathing heavy from the tickles at first, but the kiss… He sure knows how to work his tongue. Berry was left breathless on the bed as his kisses migrated from her lips to her neck and shoulder. She ran a hand through his hair and told him not to leave marks.


	4. Movie Night

Friday  
They found out they go to different schools. Berry didn’t care though, she was two years younger anyways. He picked her up from school that afternoon and drove her to the movies. In the back of an empty theater, she let him touch the skin of her stomach. He didn’t care that he wasn’t allowed any further.   
“You taste like popcorn.” Berry smiled as she kissed him again. “I like it.“  
They left the theater with their candy still, their mouths had been occupied.


	5. She's too damn cute to handle

Saturday   
Edgy brought her to his house. They talked on the couch for a while before they started kissing again. Berry wondered if too much kissing was bad for you. She hoped not. Her happy purrs and hums turned into quiet whimpers and squeaks when he started slowly grinding his hips into her. He pulled out of the kiss to ask if it was okay, but was quickly rendered speechless when he saw her face. He had to stop because he couldn’t handle how adorable she looked. Berry was pouty the rest of the night.   
Sunday  
Berry’s parents made her spend time with them. No Edgy.


	6. Christmas

Three months of weekends spent together, and it was Christmas suddenly. Berry spent three days finding the perfect gift for him, and Edgy spent a week saving the money to get her the gift she had been staring at when they walked by the store. Edgy stayed at their house for Christmas, ate dinner and sang songs. Edgy opened his gift and found a box of chocolates, along with a new wallet. Berry had noticed his old one was worn out. Berry was given a charm necklace, with a few charms. There was a film reel, a pretzel, and a purple gem. Berry nearly cried and didn’t stop hugging him until they got to the bedroom and she had to put on pyjamas. Edgy grabbed a set of PJs and gently held onto the waistband of Berry’s pants, just staring at her for an okay or a no. Berry placed her hands on his and nodded slightly, allowing him to undress her. She blushed heavily, thankful that he didn’t try anything while she put on her PJs. She giggled and laughed when he pulled her to the bed and kissed at her face, muttering praise to her until they both fell asleep there on her bed.


	7. Happy New Year's

New years day, Berry nearly knocked Edgy over with a kiss when the ball dropped. Edgy chuckled and held her hips as they kissed and drank a bit of wine. Just some wouldn’t hurt them. That night, Berry let Edgy touch her chest through her clothes. He didn’t abuse the privilege he was given, and was soft with her. He stopped when she told him she was too sleepy to do anything else.


	8. Happy Birthday

School started again and they were back to just weekend visits.  
On her birthday, he got her a huge teddy bear that had been at his house. He told her to cuddle it on nights he couldn’t be there.


	9. Valentine's Day

On Valentines day, Edgy jokingly got some fancy lingerie for Berry. He planned to return it, and choked on his breath when Berry said she wanted to keep it. She didn’t wear it that night, but she did let him take off her shirt while they made out in the alley behind the restaurant they had eaten at.


	10. Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Weekends continued.   
And they continued  
Three day weekends made Berry happy.   
When Exam time rolled around, Edgy stopped coming over. They both had to study.


	11. Their First Time

Friday   
On the last day of school, Edgy picked her up and drove to his house. They didn’t make it out of the car before Berry was in his lap and kissing him. Edgy had to tickle her to get her off so he could carry her inside. He took her to his bedroom and plopped her down on the bed, kissing her deeply and pulling her hips into his as he started grinding. Berry whimpered and moaned into his lips, her hands trembling as she worked to pull off his jacket. Edgy threw it aside, his shirt soon following. Berry groaned as he pulled back from the kiss to pull off her shirt. Her bra was taken after the shirt, his hands moving to squeeze her breasts while his fingers played with her nipples. Berry let out a sharp moan that was cut off by him kissing her again and continuing to grind into her.   
Her hands fumbled for something to hold onto, and one found his head. She gripped his hair and a shoulder, her nails digging into the skin of his back when he pinched at the soft skin. She had to pull back from the kiss and tell him to slow down. He quickly obeyed, slowing his grinding down and adjusting his hands to press his thumbs down on her nipples. She panted softly, looking up at him. He looked her in the eye, turning his head slightly to kiss her hand when she cupped his cheek. He slid a hand down to her pants and kissed her thumb. She gave a slow nod, blushing as he adjusted their position. He leaned against the wall and held her in his lap as he pushed her pants and underwear down. She blushed heavily, watching his hand slip between her legs to rub her folds. She gasped softly, resting her head back on his chest while his other hand went to work on her breasts. He slipped a finger between her lower lips, slowly, listening carefully for her to give an okay. Her walls twitched slightly and she bit her lip, closing her eyes. “J-Just keep going… I-I’ll tell you if its too much.“  
Edgy didn’t have to be told twice. He pushed his finger in the rest of the way, feeling a rush of warmth when she mewled and arched her back. He started thrusting the finger, adding a second when he felt one was going in too smoothly to be doing much. Berry reached her hands back and wrapped them around his neck, nearly in tears from the pleasure. He curled his fingers and rubbed at her walls, continuing in one place when she moaned loudly and her leg twitched. He rubbed there until her walls clenched tightly around his fingers and she moaned his name softly, her hands shaking as she let her arms down. Edgy gently turned her in his lap and peppered her face, neck, and shoulders with kisses. Berry was dazed, still catching her breath and trying to bring herself back to reality. She offered to help with the erection she had given him, but he refused, getting her to sleep before going to the bathroom and taking care of it himself. She had had enough for that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOlY sHIT I blushed a lot when I wrote that


	12. The Day After

Saturday  
Berry woke up naked in her lover’s arms. She didn’t feel ashamed or nervous this time… she felt loved. She didn’t want to move and disturb him, but at the same time, their hot skin stuck together and she was hungry. She got out of bed and put on underwear, her bra, and his jacket. She went to the bathroom after, remembering what her mother had told her about peeing after sex. Did it count for fingering? Probably. She didn’t know, but better safe than sorry. She went to the kitchen, her legs a bit shaky still. She grabbed a poptart bag and sat on the couch, eating it quietly. After she ate she went back to the bedroom and sat next to him. He looked so cute when he slept… she sighed softly and leaned down, kissing his forehead. He shifted a bit and opened his eyes slightly, smiling and reaching up to hold her cheek. She sighed happily and leaned into it.   
Saturday afternoon  
Edgy spent a while asking and re-asking if he was too rough with her, did he hurt her? Is she okay? Does he need to be softer next time?   
Berry didn’t know why the idea of next time made her so excited. He took her home and they both reassured her parents that she was not pregnant, his dick did not leave his pants. He left after giving her a kiss goodnight, and let her eat dinner with her family. She showered and ran her hands over her stomach.   
……..   
She wondered why her belly was so much larger than his.


	13. Insecurities

Sunday  
Berry wore a loose shirt and jeans. When Edgy walked in he knew something was up. Berry wasn’t smiling as much as usual. He held her close while Berry asked him what his unconditional love entitled. She asked him if he liked ugly girls. She asked him if he liked fat girls. She seemed to feel better when she got two different answers. Edgy spent the rest of the night stroking her stomach and telling her that her beautiful chub was perfect. She put on shorts and a t shirt.


	14. Summer Lovin, havin a blast~

They never seemed to get tired of eachother. They swam so many times that summer that they went through three bottles of aloe vera. Poor pale skinned babes. The next school year started. Edgy was officially out of school and Berry was a Junior. Edgy got a job, so they still didn’t see each other besides weekends.


	15. Their First Fight

Monday  
They had their first fight when Edgy got drunk and called Berry to pick him up. He wasted his paycheck on alcohol and woke her up at four in the morning to drive him home. She was livid until she got back home after throwing him in his house…   
Tuesday   
Then she cried for three hours and slept through the day. She had yelled some pretty mean things and without his filter, Edgy had yelled a lot of things he didn’t really mean.   
Wednesday   
Edgy didn’t dare go to her house, so he didn’t pick her up that day after school…. or the next. Berry was a mess. Her friends at school were no help, just telling her to apologize. She was scared he wouldn’t be home to hear the apology.


	16. Forgiveness

Friday  
Berry sat quietly on the front steps of her school, hoping to God that Edgy would come. He did. He didn’t look out his window, he just parked off to the side. Berry slowly went to his car and sat down in the passenger seat. She was quiet, neither of them speaking as Edgy drove her to his house.   
“.... I-I’m sorry… for calling you stupid and arrogant… and irresponsible… I’m sorry I… I-I told you I wish I hadn’t come…“  
Edgy started crying in his driveway, resting his head on the steering wheel. Berry went quiet, reaching a hand over. He held her hand tightly and choked out a few apologies, which made Berry start crying. She crawled over and sat in his lap, hugging him tight while they both cried. Berry opened her mouth to apologize again but was cut off when Edgy covered her mouth, shaking his head a little and just holding her close. They stayed there for a while, holding each other so tight that it felt unnatural to let go. He carried her inside and they sat on the couch. They talked it out, and Edgy held her in his lap while they watched a movie.


End file.
